mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Party Island
About Party Island ( ) is an Outer Island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Party Island has the lowest level restriction, level 5, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Party Island heading once they reach level 5. As the baby monster teleports to Party Island, it transforms into its adult version. There are currently seventeen different monsters that can be teleported to Party Island. 400px|A bare expanded Party Island Description Above the ocean, Party Island can be seen with its many cliffs, encompassed by four platforms: one on the left side, one on the right side, one in the front, and one in the back. The front platform is the largest and the closest to sea level as the other three platforms are raised. The floors of the raised platforms appear to have cyan-colored grass while the front platform is a mixture of cyan grass and a bare tan. The raised platforms also have brown edges while that of the front platform is maroon. The edges of the raised platforms contain green vine-like objects that support multiple balloons and pennant banners. In addition, stars and confetti can be spotted on the front platform. A large creature can be seen below the front platform which supports the entire island, just as the islands in MSM are supported by Colossals. What can be seen of it is dark-brown, and it has navy blue eyelids. On its forehead lies a star along with six red specks right above it. Most importantly, on the sides of the platforms, cannons are noticeable, which occasionally shoot arrays of confetti into the sky that slowly dissipate into the air, resembling a "party." Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Party Island, like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Adult Kayna Portrait.png|Kayna|link=Kayna/DoF Adult Noggin Portrait.png|Noggin|link=Noggin/DoF Adult Mammott Portrait.png|Mammott|link=Mammott/DoF Adult Potbelly Portrait.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly/DoF Adult Stogg Portrait.png|Stogg|link=Stogg Adult Maw Portrait.png|Maw|link=Maw/DoF Adult Shrubb Portrait.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb/DoF Adult Furcorn Portrait.png|Furcorn|link=Furcorn/DoF Adult Oaktopus Portrait.png|Oaktopus|link=Oaktopus/DoF Adult Quibble Portrait.png|Quibble|link=Quibble/DoF Adult Ziggurab Portrait.png|Ziggurab|link=Ziggurab Adult T-Rox Portrait.png|T-Rox|link=T-Rox/DoF Adult Scups Portrait.png|Scups|link=Scups/DoF Adult PomPom Portrait.png|PomPom|link=PomPom/DoF Adult Edamimi Portrait.png|Edamimi|link=Edamimi Adult Quarrister Portrait.png|Quarrister|link=Quarrister/DoF Adult Candelavra Portrait.png|Candelavra|link=Candelavra The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. ''Note: Before Version 2.0.0 only one of each type of monster on Party Island was able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Kayna was already on Party Island and then a second Kayna was teleported, only the first would produce Coins. Therefore, the maximum amount of Coins that could be produced on Party Island at a given time was 1,800 . ''This limit has been removed, and duplicate monsters now also produce Coins. Song The Party Island song is in the key of C major and it plays at approximately 80 beats per minute. The Mammott, Edamimi, Noggin, Ziggurab and Potbelly initially play their parts in the song. Oaktopus sing its part also. At the half-way point of the first measure, Shrubb joins in with its part. The other monsters repeat their parts sung at the start of the song, while Ziggurab continues playing its part for the rest of the song. After the first section, Stogg, T-Rox, Quarrister, Scups and Quibble play their parts. Then Kayna, PomPom, and Furcorn play their parts. In the final half, the song repeats, but Potbelly and Oaktopus do not play and PomPom and Quibble join the song. After that, Candelavra and Maw sing their respective parts. This measure is repeated by Mammott, Noggin, Shrubb, Pompom, Edamimi, and Quibble but Potbelly and Oaktopus return. For the last measure, Maw, Stogg, Kayna, Quibble, T-Rox, Candelavra, Furcorn, Quarrister, and PomPom play until the end of the song, which then repeats. Gallery map_party.png|Empty Party Island (before Version 2.0.0) Party Island.png|Space Island icon Notes *Party Island did not come with the original Dawn of Fire launch; it was released with the Version 1.8.0 Update, which coincided with the one-year anniversary of the game. As such, Party Island is the first and only additional Outer Island to be released after the game's original launch. **Party Island is also the first and only Outer Island to have a set teleportation time: five minutes. This makes the island rather easy to populate for new players since the teleportation time does not increase as the monster's elemental number increases. *Party Island was teased on October 4th, 2016 on the MSM Facebook page. *Party Island has a similar layout to a classic My Singing Monsters island since both have eyes. **No other Outer Island has eyes or any feature that resembles the five senses. *The Kayna can speak in English on Party Island, making this the first time that a Kayna has ever spoken and done so in English across the entire My Singing Monsters universe. It sings with the Furcorn and PomPom, "Come on over here!" **This is also the first time the Furcorn has ever spoken and done so in English within the game. However, the Furcorn actually spoke twice before: once in a removed tutorial for My Singing Monsters, and another time in the spin off game, Furcorn's Jelly Dreams. *The description of Party Island mentions that the Monsters feel weird living on top of the head of another creature. This would be the first time that Monsters on any island have sung on top of a living creature. *Party Island has the slowest tempo in MSM history, at 80 bpm. *Tweedle and Toe Jammer are the only single element Monsters that don't teleport to Party Island. *It currently has the second least number of teleportable Monsters that go here. The least amount of teleportable Monsters is Cave Island. Before T-rox was added, Party Island had the least monsters. Before Party Island was revealed, Cave Island had the least number. *The 1.11 loading screen shows that Party Island is extremely close to the Continent, this would explain the shorter teleportation time. *This also explains where the other Islands could be. *As joked by fans, PomPom, Kayna, and Furcorn‘s song seems very unsettling when taken out of context; “ Come on over here... “ *Teleporting a monster to Party Island does not give the achievement for teleporting it. (With the exception of monsters that can only be teleported to Party Island, eg. Quarrister) *Teasing the release of Epic Blabbit, there was a video which mentioned seeing remains of a giant creature called a "Glubber" with rocks on its head that had structures resembling balloons and confetti. This is probably Party Island, since it has balloons and confetti launchers, as well as be on a large creature‘s head. Category:Party Island Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire) Category:Outer Islands